zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 131
Suggestions Hoskit vs. Keaton Mask Soldier Been a while since we've seen one of my suggestions. Anyway, both are guards who are, uh, guarding near a volcano and ask Link to get an item as a present for someone close to the guard that they are too busy with guard duty to attain themselves. Both will reward Link in Rupees if he gets the item for them.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 19:49, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : : Generic lava soldiers woot --AuronKaizer ' 20:03, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : : Like it a lot. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:36, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : : Two dudes from my first two games. --'BassJapas 00:47, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : : Pretty good. -'Isdrak ' 01:08, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : : I like it. Quite a bit actually.'-- C2' / 02:45, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : : While the fight itself doesn't interest me all that much, the connections are unique and that counts for something. -'Minish Link' 17:02, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : : If this one wins, is there anyway we can get a better picture than the Nintendo Gallery figurine? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:43, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : : Ol' Joe's got a point there, I looked at the pic and...yeah, no. I'll look around.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 01:23, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :: : Ask and you shall receive. Just don't ask me to do background removal. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:34, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::: : DIBS! --'BassJapas' 01:53, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : : I give it a thumbs up. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:34, February 23, 2011 (UTC) [[Gleeok (Phantom Hourglass)|Gleeok (Phantom Hourglass)]] vs. Trinexx I haven't suggested anything in a looong time. Not sure if I've suggested this before or not, but...anyway! Gleeok vs. Trinexx. Two dragons that breathe fire and ice from red and blue heads, respectively. Their red heads are on the left, and their blue heads are on the right. Link must defeat them by hitting the fire heads with ice magic, and hitting the ice heads with fire magic. -- Sir Real (talk) 20:12, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : : It's a mediocre fight at best, made worse by the inclusion of 'Hourglass. Goodnight everybody! --AuronKaizer ' 20:21, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : : I can half see it, but it also seems obvious and forced :/ --[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 20:49, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : : The connections aren't bad, but its appeal may be overall lacking. I'll go neutral now and think about it more. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:36, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : : The only good thing that came out of PH was Linebeck. --'BassJapas' 00:47, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : : A bit obvious, but otherwise good. Also, shouldn't we be judging the fight itself instead of the games that the combatants come from? -'Isdrak ' 01:11, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :: : I wouldn't have considered the quality of the game, if the quality of Gleeok's fight was actually good. You just know Gleeok's fight is bad Glee'ok. --'BassJapas 15:41, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : : I agree with Drakky 110% on this one. PH might not have been good, but the the fight itself is pretty okay, if just a bit obvious.'-- C2' / 02:45, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : : And I agree 110% with CC Oni Link 15:39, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : : The thing is, I only sound off anti-game bias if it's not affected my decision to begin with. There are no rules against it, so it would be pretty cool if you could stop complaining about how other people vote. --Auron'Kaizer ' 15:47, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :: : Is it really that much different from being annoyed at people in the actual ToC when they turn things into game vs. game fights? I seem to recall that being a peeve of yours. -'Isdrak ' 18:06, February 22, 2011 (UTC)